infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Flashing Linksys WRT54GS v5.0
Your here: .../.../.../My Wireless Gear/Linksys WRT54GS v5.0/Flashing Linksys WRT54GS v5.0 & 5.1 & 6.0 or Your here: .../.../.../My Wireless Gear/Linksys WRT54GS v6.0/Flashing Linksys WRT54GS v5.0 & 5.1 & 6.0 These instructions are for the WRT54gS version v.5 and v.6. NOTE THE S. The instructions for the router Wrt54g WITHOUT the S are above. IN SPITE OF SOME OTHER INSTRUCTIONS ELSEWHERE, YOU REALLY NEED TO CREATE A CUSTOM VX Image for your router. If you don’t you will get a generic mac address on your router and a generic mac address will mean most ISP won’t let you connect to the internet. Here is how to do it properly There is good information at the scorpiontek site: http://www.scorpiontek.org/portal/content/view/27/36 Go to this thread and download the zipped files in GV5Flash.zip: http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=58231 __TOC__ How To Flash NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. #Read the peacock announcement found here: http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=51486 # Do a Hard reset or 30/30/30 on the router according to note 1 of the peacock announcement (30/30/30) # Set a static IP on your computer to 192.168.1.7 # Connect the lan cable from your computer to a LAN port of your router. Make sure your router is plugged in. # Unzip the file you downloaded and place it in a location you can easily find on your computer # Unzip the VXImgToolGui.zip file to the same folder as where you placed the other files you downloaded # Delete the vxworks_prep_v03.bin file # Go to this location and download the vxworks_prep_GS_v03.bin file: http://www.dd-wrt.com/dd-wrtv2/downloads/others/wrt54gv5%20flashing/vxworks_prep_gs_v03.zip # Click on the VXImgToolGui.exe program ##Make sure the top button is on the right for WRT54GS, not the left for WRT54G. ##Put the mac address from the bottom of your router in the box that says "Desired Mac Address" ##Click on the three dots next to "output image" and save the file as My54gsImage.bin in the same folder as everything else is located. # Power cycle the router (uplug the power from the router for 30 seconds and then plug it back in) # Open your browser to 192.168.1.1 but putting that in the browser address window of your browser. You should open the linksys webgui and NOT a page that says Management Mode. If you see management mode, power cycle the router again. # Enter "root" as the username and "admin" as the password # Go to administration and firmware upgrade # Navigate to the folder that you are using, and select vxworks_prep_GS_v03.bin # Hit upgrade. # Wait for FIVE FULL MINUTES. Go for a walk. Don't you TOUCH that router for FIVE MINUTES. # When five full earth minutes have passed, power cycle the router # Refresh your browser window. If you get a blank window, clear your browser cache. NOW you should be in the MANAGEMENT MODE window. # Select the My54gImage.bin file that you created. Hit upgrade. # Wait for the "Upgrade Success" message, and then WAIT FIVE FULL MINUTES again. Don't TOUCH your router. # Start tftp.exe ## Enter 192.168.1.1 as the address in the top box of tftp.exe ## Leave the password blank ## Select the 12548 Newd_Micro.bin firmware ## Set retries to 99. ## Power cycle the router ## Count to 2 ## Hit upgrade # When you get a success, wait FIVE FULL minutes. # When you can access the dd-wrt webgui using a browser at 192.168.1.1, power cycle the router. # When you can again access the dd-wrt webgui using a browser at 192.168.1.1, do another Hard reset or 30/30/30 on the router. # Reset your computer ethernet connection to auto IP and auto DNS Can I enable the 16MB of RAM on my neutered router? Yes, but only on WRT54GS v5 and v5.1. Enable 16MB RAM on WRT54GS v5 Other Notes GS Units cannot easily go back to linksys firmware. Also see this page: Version 5 And 6 Router Information Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys